A 48 month controlled clinical study of the use-effectiveness of cervical caps as a vaginal contraceptive. The study will be comparative in nature and will include diaphragm and spermicide groups. A six month protocol study at the University of Southern California will preceed the actual investigation. The contract will be awarded to the Los Angeles Regional Family Planning Council which serves as the study's coordinating center for four collaborating clinical centers: Planned Parenthood World Population, Los Angeles; Planned Parenthood Association of San Diego; University of California at San Francisco; and Westside Women's Clinic of Santa Monica.